Eminem
The 150th article on the Best Music and Songs Wiki! Marshall Bruce Mathers III (born October 17, 1972), better known by his stage name Eminem, is an American rapper, songwriter, actor, record producer and record executive. He is the best-selling artist of the 2000s, winning several Grammy Amards and Rolling Stone dubbed him the "King of Hip Hop". Mathers began his career in the late 1980s as an underground battle rapper. In 1996, he released his debut studio album Infinite, but it was a commercial failure. After signing with Dr. Dre's Aftermath Entertainment, Mathers rose to mainstram popularity with his second album The Slim Shady LP in 1999. 7 more albums were released after TSSLP and they were all commercial successes. In 2002, Mathers starred in the hip hop based drama film 8 Mile, which won the Academy Award for Best Original Song in 2003 for "Lose Yourself", becoming the first ever hip hop artist to win the award. Early Life Marshall Bruce Mathers III was born on October 17, 1972 in St. Joseph, Missouri and was raised in Detroit, Michigan. His father left him and his mother and moved to California. Before discovering hip hop, Mathers wanted to be a comic book artist. When he was 17, due to truancy and poor grades, he dropped out of Lincoln High School. Why He and His Songs Rock #His flow is fantastic and is one of the strongest flows in the rap game. #His lyrics are amazing and well written. He also wrote them. #His beats are phenomenal. #He raps in an aggressive, but awesome and entertaining voice. #His music videos are also great and high budget. #His songs can be about a variety of different topics. #He collaborated with good artists like Dr. Dre, Rihanna, Snoop Dogg and the late Nate Dogg. #His song "Lose Yourself" has some very inspirational lines such as "This opportunity comes once in a lifetime" and "You can do anything you set your mind to, man". #Some of his songs are rap rock and horrorcore done right. #He starred in 8 Mile, which is a great film. #He has helped influence many music artists like 50 Cent, Kendrick Lamar, Logic, J. Cole, Ed Sheeran, Kendrick Lamar, etc. #His alter-ego, Slim Shady, is violent, sadistic, but really funny. #He does amazing on features and he even does better than the main artists (ex. Forever, Caterpillar and Majesty). #His songs "Nail in the Coffin" (a diss track aimed at Benzino) and "Killshot" (a diss track aimed at Machine Gun Kelly) are how diss tracks are supposed to be done. #His live perfomances are amazing. #His album covers are terrific. Bad Qualities #In some of his songs, he uses the slur "f*ggot", which can be offensive towards people of the LGBT community. #He has some terrible songs and his albums Encore, Relapse and Revival weren't very good. Revival received much negative attention and reviews from critics including Anthony Fantano who gave the album a 2/10. Discography Studio Albums *''Infinite'' (1996) *''The Slim Shady LP'' (1999) *''The Marshall Mathers LP'' (2000) *''The Eminem Show'' (2002) *''Encore'' (2004) *''Relapse'' (2009) *''Recovery'' (2010) *''The Marshall Mathers LP 2'' (2013) *''Revival'' (2017) *''Kamikaze'' (2018) Compilation Albums *''Curtain Call: The Hits'' (2005) *''Eminem Presents: The Re-Up'' (2006) *''Shady XV'' (2014) Soundtrack Albums *''8 Mile: Music from and Inspired by the Motion Picture'' (2002) *''Southpaw: Music from and Inspired by the Motion Picture'' (2015) Reissued Albums *''Relapse: Refill'' (2009) Extended Plays *''Slim Shady EP'' (1997) Box Sets *''The Singles'' (2003) *''The Vinyl LPs'' (2015) Trivia * He is 5'8" (173 centimeters). * He is of English, Scottish, German and Swiss descent. *His influencers include Esham, LL Cool J, Rakim, Ice-T, Kool G Rap, Masta Ace, Big Daddy Kane, Newcleus, Matronix, Beastie Boys, Melle Mel, Run-D.M.C. and Boogie Down Productions. Category:1970s Category:1980s Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Hip hop Category:Rap rock Category:Horrorcore Category:Internet memes Category:Rappers